Let It Go
by terahteapot
Summary: Elsa shows Anna how grateful she is for helping her control her gift, in a form of a Christmas Present. Summary Sucks, but story is better. One Shot. Done for Christmas! Read and Review!


**_Let It Go _**

* * *

I walked out into the white world, and gazed around me in wonder, it was beautiful. Pure white snow drifted around me, and caught in my platinum hair, the perfect ground was layered in a thick white blanket, and it crunched as I walked, there were children screaming and laughing around me. My light blue dress blew around me in the slight icy wind. My hands tingled but I clenched them into fists, I had been learning to control my ability for the last few months, and Anna had told me I was getting better, but I still didn't trust myself, I would never forgive myself for freezing her heart and turning her to ice, and even after that she had sacrificed herself to save me, thank goodness he was alive and back with us now.

I walk further along and then feel something crash into my back. I jump, startled at the sudden attack and turn around to see crushed snow on the back of my dress. "Oh, Queen Elsa, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" A small boy followed by more children runs towards me and I smile at him, he looks terrified and ashamed, I bend down to his height.

"It's OK, don't worry." I say softly, "Snowball fight, I'm guessing?"

The girl next to him nods her head, "Yes, your majesty."

"Please, just call me Elsa." I laugh, and sink my hand into the snow, my hand quivers, and memories flood back, but I reassure myself, I am not creating that snow, I am not being dangerous, I fold my hand and then lift it up, revealing a snowball to the children, I throw it gently at the small boy and he gasps in surprise and then laughs.

"Queen Elsa, we wanted to go ice skating." A small girl says nervously, "But it's so far, and our parents won't let us, so we were wondering..."

"You want me to make you an ice rink?" I whisper, "Well, follow me."

I prepared myself as I walked into a rather large flat clearing, and I was determined to keep myself under control, I wasn't going to hurt anyone. I raised my knee and then put my foot back on the floor in one hard movement, beautiful, glittering ice swirled around the snow in a large perfect round circle, the children gasped in awe, I can't help but smile, though I keep my concentration focused on the rink. Ice travels up into the air in perfect snowflake patterns and makes a perfect gate around it.

The children clap, "Is it OK?" I ask.

"It's perfect!" The boy said, and clapped his small gloved hands, "Will you skate with us? Please?"

I wanted to find Anna, but I didn't want to hurt the children's feelings. "Of course I will." I placed my hand on my foot and ice skated formed around my feet. I step out onto the ice, and I couldn't help but feel relaxed, ice, snow, the cold, everything I loved. My hair flowed around me and I felt more happy than I have in a while. I loved the warmth of my hometown, but the cold was my home, my kingdom, the place where I was free, snowflakes fell around me, each one unique and quirky, one fell, and I saw it was deformed, it hurt something inside of me, to know that it was different from the others, so I reached out, caught it in my hand and the ice blue sparkles flowed around it, making it more beautiful and special than any of the others.

It raced through the wind and I watched as it disappeared into the distance, I wondered where it would go. Where it would melt. Would any other see it, catch it's beauty?

I skated to a stop and the children stopped laughing and looked at me, "I'll come back." I reassured them, "I just need to find my sister."

"Are you giving her a Christmas present, Queen Elsa?" A girl asked me and I smile at her.

"Yes, I guess you could say I am." I say, I walk out of the rink and race into the castle, I run up the many flights of stairs and stop at the delicately carved door of Anna's room, I knocked on it timidly, "Anna? I want to show you something!"

Anna opened the door, her face etched with curiosity, "What do you want to show me?" She giggled, excitement visible in her soft voice.

"Come with me." I said, taking her hand and placing my other hand over her eyes.

"Your hands are so cold." She said.

"Does it bother you?" I asked her worriedly.

"No." She said quickly, "Come on!"

I led her down the stairs and into the ballroom, I took a deep breath, I hadn't been in here since I was young, and I had hurt Anna, the pale streak in her red hair reminded me of that. "Come on, Elsa." I whispered to myself.

"Anna, stand there." I instructed her, "And don't open your eyes!"

"Elsa, what is this?" She asked.

"Wait and see." I raise my hands, and excitement as well as fear wells up inside of me, but I am strong enough. "Let it go." I mumbled to myself, snow flew from my fingers and died down to the floor, ice travelled up the walls in numerous sparkling patterns, ice sculptures formed themselves revealing a family, Mum and Dad in the middle, Anna and me either side, ice paths wriggle along clearly and snow slides appeared by magic.

"Now, open." I mumbled, exhausted.

I watched her open her eyes and saw her eyes sparkle and shimmer with tears, "Elsa..."

"I wanted to show you." I whispered, "It's our first Christmas together after so many years, "I wanted you to know that I can control my power now, and it's all down to you."

"I'm so proud of you." She cried and threw her arms around me, "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

I closed my arms around her and buried my face in her hair, "Merry Christmas, Anna."

* * *

**OK, so I thought I'd write this as I watched Frozen the other day and I thought, OK, how perfect for a Christmas one-shot! I wanted Elsa to have a happy ending, and decided to write out my own! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


End file.
